


Luxuries

by sidewinder



Category: Shanghai Noon (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-24
Updated: 2004-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The comforts of home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luxuries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wickedwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/gifts).



> Written for wickedwords as a holiday gift drabble.
> 
> The following story is written entirely for fun and not for any profit. No attempt is made to supersede or infringe upon the copyrights held by any television or film companies upon which this story is based.

"I gotta admit, Chon, bein' on the trail's an adventure, but I miss the comforts of home. Life's little luxuries, you know? A hot bath, a warm bed with big feather pillows..." Roy looked down at his tin cup and dented old folk. "Good food in a classy restaurant."

"We'll be home tomorrow night."

"I know."

"Come. Let's get some sleep."

"Okay." Roy sighed, put away his things, then laid down beside Chon. He curled up against his lover and then admitted, "S'pose this ain't too bad."

"No," Chon agreed, kissing Roy's forehead. "This is all the luxury I need."


End file.
